


Two Blondes Walk Up To A Superman

by TheZev



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superpower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Power Girl and Supergirl will do anything to cheer Clark up after Lois breaks up with him. After all, surely whatever a mere mortal like Lois did to make him happy, the two of them can do even better...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Kara Zor-El/Karen Starr, Clark Kent/Karen Starr, Karen Starr/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

They made for an intoxicating mixture, even with Clark’s current grief. Indeed, perhaps it was because of his volatile emotions that he actually noticed the alluring contrast between them instead of shoving it to the back of his mind with thoughts of Lois. But now, with Lois having left him for fear of their great strength meaning they could never safely be intimate, he was almost forced to notice how Karen was tall, muscular, with a full and voluptuous body best characterized by her abundant breasts, revealed by the scintillating cut-out in her costume—although Clark had to admit, he wasn’t sure her breasts were as stunning as her strong, firm thighs. And it was a shame, really, that her face was so underrated. Her strong jaw and short haircut made her appear more severe than she really was, but it nonetheless was extraordinarily lovely in its own way.

Linda was almost the complete opposite, which made it all the more surprising that she was equally beautiful. She had a lithe, slender body, with small pert breasts and a narrow face framed by long locks of blonde hair—one of the few commonalities she had with her ‘sister’. Her waist, exposed by the miniskirt and crop top she wore, pinched inward delicately, her legs similarly long and lean. But despite her lissome body, she didn’t have the height of Karen, much less the broad-shouldered musculature, giving her a sweetly inexperienced air in contrast to Karen’s earthy, serious demeanor. 

They were both talking at cross-purposes: Linda about how maybe it could still work out, you never knew, he shouldn’t give up on love, while Karen was telling him who needed Lois, that he could have any woman in the universe, he was _Superman,_ he had dated _Wonder Woman._

“Hell!” she said, in her boisterously loud voice. “You could probably have both of us!”

There was a pall of silence, suddenly. Clark looked over at her and Linda, a look that Linda totally misinterpreted.

“Well,” she said, her voice small and quivering, “it’s not like Krypton has any laws against marrying your cousin… or doing anything else… and Karen isn’t even from our universe, so who would be _less likely_ to have DNA in common with you, or, or with us…”

He looked at them—Linda so small and fine and cute in her petiteness, Karen so strong and firm, openly appraising him in return for his steady gaze. She crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up into prominence to outdo the bulging biceps of her folded arms. 

“Yeah,” Karen said, almost smugly, “I’ve fucked her. You want in on it or not?”

Linda blushed sharply. 

Images of sweet, innocent Linda panting and writhing in Karen’s arms ran through Clark’s mind. To his surprise, he found the notion exciting. Sure, there was more than a hint of the perverse about it, but after the coy sweetness forced upon his relationship with Lois by their celibacy, he was ready for something taboo, something kinky. 

He watched Karen wrap her arms around Linda, just the way she held her obscenely locking them together in front of Clark. With how scanty and tight their costumes wore, he barely needed his X-ray vision to see how lovely they would be nude. Clark realized that his manhood was slowly becoming hard. Linda noticed it too, with a blush that Karen had to feel on her cheek as he nuzzled against Linda, the corners of their lips kissing. 

They knelt down together, Clark suddenly aware of how large his erection had grown as he saw Karen and Linda crouching under it.

“Come on down here,” Karen insisted, and tugged him down to the floor between Linda and herself. Linda was rigid, stunned to find herself suddenly intertwined with her cousin and herself from an alternate universe. 

Karen began running her hands over Clark’s body. He lay as rigid as Linda, casting anxious looks to her out of the corner of his eye.

“Rao, will you two relax?” Karen demanded. “Here!” And taking their hands, she forcibly placed Linda’s hand on Clark’s dick and Clark’s hand between Linda’s legs.

_Oh, why not?_ Linda thought, beginning to run her hand up and down the length of Clark’s manhood. A low moan instantly escaped his lips, like he’d been holding in the feeling for far too long, and his fingers moved probingly into her slit.

“It’s about time,” Karen said with a laugh. 

Clark worked his hand into the elastic waistband on Linda’s panties. Linda was too shy to say anything, biting her lip as she turned away like she was cringing, but she spread her legs wide. Karen watched, not at all surprised, as Supergirl eagerly opened up Clark’s pants and pulled his cock free. When she saw his erection, the sound she let loose was almost hungry. Linda closed her hand around the shaft and began to pump it quickly, writhing her hips as Clark’s hand covered her sex.

She looked to Karen. “Aren’t you gonna…” Linda didn’t finish, as Clark plunged his finger inside of her and she jerked her hips into her penetration with a squeal of delight.

Karen knew what she had been going to say. “I will soon. Right now I’d just like for the two of you to enjoy yourselves… I think Clark here has been waiting for this a long time, Linda.”

The girl looked at Clark, her eyes glimmering with desire. She ran her hand over the length and swaggering girth of his cock in a gulping stroke. “He’s not the only one,” she whispered, now reaching for his belt.

Seeing this, Karen felt wet heat building between her legs, her cunt filling with warmly tingling excitement. Her ass clenched under her short costume, her hips swaying. She brought her hands up her chest, molding her palms to her extravagantly curved cleavage as she watched them.

Linda had Clark’s trunks open, his balls filling her cupped hands as Linda offered her moist mouth upwards for a kiss. Clark pulled his hand from her disarrayed panties and wrapped his arms around the slender girl, embracing her tightly.

“Fuck me, Clark,” Linda said in a low voice. “I want it so much… come on, fuck me!”

They pulled apart, looking at each other with burning eyes. Linda reached behind her back to unzip her costume, her small, tight breasts pressing outward against the symbol they both shared.

Karen moved behind the shorter woman. “Let me,” she said.

Linda stopped opening up her costume and grabbed hold of Clark instead, his cock in one hand and his balls in the other, letting Karen work her out of her costume. She was reluctant to let go of Clark’s member long enough to let Karen get her out of it, but when Karen growled “I’ll rip it off,” Linda allowed it. Too much of a good girl to allow her precious costume to be damaged.

Next, Karen removed the girl’s modest white bra, letting out the pert young breasts that matched Karen’s in firmness, if not in size. Karen had to hold them for a moment, feeling their lovely heft in her hands. She squeezed hard the way she knew she herself liked, and Linda mewled in delight just as she would. Karen twisted the little nipples hard, watching Linda jerking fervidly on Clark’s prick.

“Not too much of that,” she told Linda warningly. “You’ll make him blow before he even gets in your little pussy.”

“Then we’d better hurry,” Linda moaned. Releasing Clark’s member, she gave Karen a quick and girlish kiss, before turning back to Clark. “I’ll take the rest off later. Come on, Clark, lie down. Give me a ride.”

Karen laughed as Clark dropped down onto the floor, kicking his boots off and shoving his pants down to leave him bare below the waist, his cock standing up very erect.

It would be a fast fuck, but that hardly mattered. They would all enjoy it more once Linda and Clark had burnt through the initial need.

Karen sat on the couch, watching intently as Linda lowered her succulent cunt onto Clark’s manhood. Karen could see, very clearly, how his cock gleamed with the wetness from Linda’s young pussy, and how her bubblegum pink labia was stretched wide by his enormous shaft, her tiny clit practically sparking against the bulbous veins that ran over its angry red length.

Linda rode up and down on Clark like an addict getting a fix. Karen would watch Clark’s face contorting, the man already trying hard not to come in Linda’s sweetly tight pussy, while Linda’s young face glowed with shock at her own pleasure, eyes flashing hotly with the desire for more. Her little ass was constantly twisting and grinding, her skirt still around her waist, but swirling about as she moved to show her nakedly gleaming ass and her slim thighs flexing with the trembling pleasure running through her. Her breasts jiggled as if struggling to contain the sheer ecstasy she was feeling as Linda bounced and writhed and wiggled on Clark’s upthrust manhood. She voiced insatiable hunger and bliss, her tongue flailing on her lips.

“Fuck him, Linda,” Karen said in a low moan. “Fuck his hard cock. Clark has wanted your hot little ass for a long time. Give it to him. Make that big cock go off in that tight pussy of yours!”

“Oooo, that’s what I want!” Linda squealed, bouncing her ass up and down wildly. “I want him to come in me… fill up my pussy! _Ahhhh—_ I’ve been coming since the moment we started!”

“Horny bitch,” Karen whimpered, feeling her own jealousy raging against her knowledge that it would be best to let the two reluctant lovers discover the depths of their lust themselves. She jerked the crotch of her costume aside and began to rub at her pussy, sitting on the very edge of the couch. “Horny bitch with a sweet pussy… so wet and sweet. _Fuck him,_ Linda! Fuck his hard cock and get his cum in your sweet fucking cunt!”

Linda’s ass flew up and down, and Karen actually reached out with her foot to lift Linda’s skirt permanently out of the way, allowing her to see that pink cunt gripping and flexing in climax. With a sudden plunge, Linda jammed her sex down to the base of Clark’s prick, then dropped her hand down and gripped his balls. She squeezed them as she threw her head back, screaming with wave after wave of delicious orgasm. Clark thrust his hips up, grunting, roaring as he unleashed a flooding stream of his seed into Linda’s sucking cunt.

Watching Clark initiate this exquisite, erotic girl into orgasmic delight, Karen began to pump two fingers in and out of her own cock-hungry sex, feeling herself climax around her tightly clenched fingers.

Linda’s lithe body shivered and shuddered with answered need. Clark stroked her fantastically long, lean thighs, one hand going up to fondle a small breast. Karen slipped her juicy fingers out of herself and brought them to her mouth, but Linda stopped her before she could do more than smell their delicious aroma.

“Let me! I want to taste you!” she cried. Then her cracking voice dipped into sheer hunger. “Let me taste you, Karen.”

“Consider it an appetizer,” Karen said, and offered her cunt-wet fingers to Linda.

As Linda sucked away Karen’s cream, she lifted herself off of Clark’s prick. Karen found her small mouth hot and wet, with a wicked tongue. Slowly withdrawing, just as she had from the cock, Linda slurped her way off the tips of Karen’s fingers, then dropped to all fours and hungrily gulped up Clark’s member, still dripping wet with her own juices. She softly whimpered, twisting her head from one side to the other, her eyes staring up at Karen with both a need for approval and an invitation to join in.

Karen listened to the wet sucking, choking sounds Linda made as she gagged herself on Clark. It was obvious to her that Linda was insatiable. And there was no way Karen would be content any longer to simply sit and watch as they kept enjoying each other’s bodies.

As she watched Linda suck pleasurably on Clark’s prick, Karen took off her uniform. It was abundantly obvious that she didn’t need a bra, but she did wear panties, which she peeled off before they could get any damper.

Kneeling before Clark, her small mouth filled with him, Linda watched as Karen was unveiled. First, the ample tits that seemed even more impressive when it was obvious there was no support, they just held themselves in the air with just enough slope to make it clear they were as weighty as they looked, heaving up and down with the lustful breaths Karen took. Then she saw Karen lower her panties, and saw the golden pussy they had hid, as small and tight and sensuous as the one Linda played with in the shower.

Linda lifted her head, letting Clark’s manhood slip out of her mouth as she stared at Karen’s pussy. As Clark took off the little that remained of his costume, Linda floated up into the air, taking off her skirt and her stockings, all the while her eyes burning into Karen’s pussy. They were all naked now, and as Linda’s eyes sidled from Karen to Clark, she licked her lips. Karen could see the lust burning in her, from her erect nipples to her wet little pussy.

“You want my cunt, don’t you?” Karen asked, flaunting it with a sway of her hips. “You don’t just want his cock, you want my pussy. Both at the same time, right?”

Linda nodded, her breath coming fast. “Yes,” she whispered, her voice soft but still excited. “I’ve touched myself and when I’m done I lick my fingers and I, I want to know if it tastes like you.”

While Linda made the admission, Clark came up behind her, as if drawn by the sexuality she was voicing, the lust showing on her sweet, innocent face. He put his arms around her, playing with her small tits, his cock swelling into hardness against her pert young ass. He shifted his hips as he fondled her, rubbing the seeping cockhead in the valley of Linda’s buttocks. Linda arched her back into his touch, feeling the tip of his prick at her asshole. Her eyes almost shut in pleasure. She wanted to rear back and push him inside as much as she found herself afraid of that same thought.

“I think,” Karen said hoarsely, “that someone wants to fuck that sweet little ass of yours, Linda. You know—the one you keep showing off in that tiny miniskirt?”

“I know!” Linda mewled, backing her small ass into Clark and his erection, but unable to summon up the will to go all the way and push past the resistance between his engorged cockhead and her tight, tiny asshole. “He’s so hard—I didn’t know he could get so hard again! And I want him in my ass! I’ve played with toys, I’ve put them in my ass, but I want to know what it’s like with—“ She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, seeing Clark smiling down warmly at her, but with an unmistakable desire in his deep blue eyes. “You…”

“Bend over, Linda,” Clark said, his voice rumbling out from deep within his massive chest. “Let me inside of your ass.”

“Let him fuck you in the ass,” Karen added, “and you can eat my pussy.”

Letting out a gasp of sheer need, Linda got down on her hands and knees. Clark started to follow after her, but suddenly Karen was there between them, her hand on his chest, stopping him. Clark’s brow furrowed quizzically, but Karen gave him a wan look. He knew that just for a moment, she wanted him for herself.

They embraced, the unflappable Karen still gasping as she felt his thick shaft press against her womanhood. His tongue teased her lips, dancing and darting over their succulent fullness until Karen could resist no longer. She opened her mouth and let him push his tongue inside of it, their tongues colliding with erotic electricity, their bodies pressing together harder and harder until Karen had to pull away, gasping for breath.

“Put me in her,” Clark commanded, looking past Karen to Linda on all fours, shaking her cutely naked ass for them.

Karen got down on her knees, taking Clark in her left hand while her right reached between Linda’s legs. She rubbed at the girl’s fiery pussy, working a finger in to feel the irresistible tightness for herself. Linda hissed as she felt Karen’s finger deep inside her, realizing only then just how wet she was. She’d never have guessed that another woman’s touch could feel so much better than her own.

Karen left Linda shaking, her pussy clenching, with only a few more strokes needed along her G-spot to bring her off. Instead, Karen slid her wet hand up to Linda’s tiny pink asshole, circling it with her dripping fingers as she jerked Clark off. He grunted and moaned, not just from having Karen’s hot grip moving up and down his member, but from seeing Linda quivering with need on the end of Karen’s fingers.

With a wink to Clark, Karen bent down and kissed Linda’s pert ass, digging her teeth into a creamy buttock, then sliding her tongue to the pucker of Linda’s anus just as her fingers came off of it. Linda gave a soft squeal as Karen’s tongue pushed inside her ass, and she wiggled her buttocks in Karen’s buried face. Clark groaned again, precum running down his shaft into Karen’s stroking fingers.

Karen lifted her free hand to Linda’s sparsely haired cunt, giving it a light slap that compelled Linda to shove her sweet and shapely ass higher up into the air. “Head down, Linda. Put your ass up,” Karen ordered. “Let Clark get a nice long look at what he’s going to fuck.”

Mewling at her obedience, Linda lowered her shoulders to the floor while hoisting up the peach of her ass. Karen lapped daintily at it for a second longer, then spat in her asshole, satisfying herself that it was wet and loose enough to at least begin to take Clark’s erection. Still, she smiled sympathetically and a little sadistically, knowing the trial by fire that Linda would soon be going through. Oh well—if Linda was anything like her, then a little pain and a lot of soreness after would be well worth it. _Anything_ would be worth that giant cock. It was fucking Superman, literally.

Taking her hand off Clark’s shaft, Karen grabbed his balls and dragged him in until he was standing against Linda’s upthrust ass. Clark rubbed his seething knob against her asshole, Karen breathing hard as it wetly puckered, seeming to suck at the pressure Clark pushed against it. But Clark twisted his hips, offering his manhood instead to Karen’s moistly parted lips. Karen was hard-pressed to stop herself from accepting the playful gesture and sucking Clark hard, especially when his hole was bristling with dripping precum.

“Please!” Linda cried, clenching and relaxing her ass in a desperate race between her desire to admit Clark inside herself and the need to weather the clutching shudders she felt of her own arousal. “Make him fuck my ass, Karen! I need his cock in my fucking asshole!”

“Hey!” Karen chided, patting Linda’s ass lightly. “Language.”

She gave Clark’s knob a slight kiss and then pulled back, holding open Linda’s buttocks, her anus stretching open for Clark to impale.

“Eat me, Linda!” Karen roared. “Eat my pussy!”

“I will, I will!” Linda gurgled, burying her pretty young face into the wetness of Karen’s burning cunt, licking avidly over Karen’s slippery opening. As if in tribute to the actions of her tongue, her ass was wiggling around, shaking as Clark’s prick fucked deep into its boiling depths.

Karen moaned as Linda’s tongue went deeper into her voluptuous, insatiable body, Linda’s small mouth wide open on her sensitive labia. Karen leaned back, offering her pussy up to that gobbling, licking, _hungry_ mouth, grinding blissfully into it. Meanwhile, Clark clung to Linda’s twisting hips, fucking his cock hard into the clenching tightness of her pink little asshole.

“Ohhhh, you’re so good, Linda!” Karen moaned. “So pretty and such a good cunt-eater. OOOOO, your tongue goes so deep in my cunt! Keep going, keep it in my pussy while Clark rams your hot little ass! Make us both come!”

Linda lifted her eyes to Karen’s, her face thoroughly doused with the glistening juices from Karen’s womanhood, her eyes equally glazed over with lust. “You taste so good, Karen!” she keened. “Your cunt is all sweet and juicy and it tastes really nice and my ass, Clark’s fucking my ass… he’s got his hard cock in my asshole…”

She sounded slightly disbelieving. Karen took hold of Linda’s young face in both her hands and forced her back down to her pussy, where Linda closed her lips around Karen’s clit and sucked it happily. Over Linda’s weaving head, Karen could see the dimples of her smooth back, her tight little ass squirming about as Clark took her tiny asshole. She could actually see the goosebumps on Linda’s flesh as she was initiated into anal sex.

As she sucked and kissed at Karen’s pussy, Linda’s small hands slipped under Karen’s ass to cup her shapely buttocks. Karen lifted her hips higher as she felt Linda working a finger into her asshole.

“Yes, Linda! Stick your finger up my ass, _fuck_ my asshole just like Clark’s fucking yours, but don’t stop eating my pussy! Make me come, baby, make me come with your mouth and your _fucking_ finger!”

Emboldened by Karen’s continued willingness to let Linda have her way with her, Supergirl thrust her finger fully into Power Girl’s ass, fucking it in and out with the same staccato rhythm as Clark used to drive his throbbing cock into her lithe, limber body.

“Eat her cunt, Linda,” Clark groaned, his hoarse words coming out strangely reassuring as he laid a hand on Linda’s slim shoulder. “You’re making her pussy feel so good, you… hnnnh… sweet little girl! Your asshole is so hot and tight!”

Linda moaned anew as Clark praised her, rubbing her pretty face frenziedly into Karen’s pussy. Her finger flew in and out of Karen’s ass, knowing that Karen could take it as much as she could, while her tongue and lips were everywhere on her wetly simmering cunt.

Karen twisted and writhed, grinding herself roughly into Linda’s mouth, one hand on the back of the girl’s head while the other groped her own famous chest. She closed her thighs on that golden blonde head of hair, rocking her hips up into it as orgasmic pleasure built deep within her, a geyser about to erupt.

“NNH! I’m gonna come!” Karen howled, her cunt coming to a boil, clenching on Linda’s sweet tongue in spasms that shook her world. “Eat my fucking cunt! Eat it and suck it and eat it, you—you hot little _fuck!”_

Linda’s small body shook violently, a loud but muffled shriek coming from her. Clark gasped as her asshole gripped his cock as tightly as the setting for a diamond on a wedding ring. With pitched breath, he fired his cum into Linda’s asshole. After all the pleasure he’d shared with the two women, he didn’t even bother, couldn’t even think of self-restraint.

His ejaculation slammed into Linda with the force of an artillery shell being fired, picking her up off Karen and throwing her across the room to butt headfirst into the wall. Her cranium was embedded deep inside the plaster.

“Linda!” Clark cried, horrorstruck, his shock and remorse even enough to overcome the deeply thrumming satisfaction he felt at coming so richly in Linda’s ass.

Linda moaned, but not in pain.

“Relax, ‘cous,’ she’s taken worse than that when we _arm-wrestle,_ ” Karen said, looking up at Clark in slight irritation at having her multiple orgasms ended, mingled with happiness for both her partners. Clark that he’d finally gotten his rocks off so definitively, and Linda that she’d actually gotten the load.

Then, giggling a little, Linda pulled her head out of the wall, turning around with her eyes bright. “I think it’s sweet that he cares,” she said, with another giggle that showed she also thought it was a little funny. She held her stomach, still feeling the cum that Clark had lodged deep inside it. “Ohhh, I thought I’d never stop coming. That was good, that was really, _really_ good!”

Clark got to his feet, his knees shaking. His cock fell between his thighs and his expression, though shaken, now had the happy grin of someone who’d had the shit very enjoyably scared out of them on a roller coaster. Karen stood beside him, putting a hand to his groin, cupping his equipment in her fingers, feeling the stirrings of lust beginning to go through it again.

“I was worried,” Clark said, somewhat meekly.

“Linda can take whatever you can dish out. So can I.” She kissed him on the cheek. “We want this. Both of us. We’ve wanted it for a long time and now that you’re giving it to us, don’t think that we aren’t liking the hell out of it.”

“Yeah,” Linda chorused, walking up to the pair on unsteady legs. She had to float to cover the last few steps. Having a bucketful of Clark’s seed pumped into her bowels was simply not something she could shake off immediately. “That was the most fun I’ve _ever_ had being knocked through a wall!”

Clark grinned more steadily as his cock began to firm once more. “Then I don’t suppose you want to call it a day?”

The two blondes shook their heads.

“It’s like when you get a new vibrator that’s _really good,”_ Karen said. “Why stop before the batteries run out?”

“I… wouldn’t know,” Clark said.

With the way Clark towered over her, Linda barely had to lower her head to run her tongue over Clark’s right nipple. As she bent over to lick her way to the bottom of his pectoral muscle, her sweet little ass arched out, and Karen stroked the soft, smooth flesh from the small of her back to the back of her thigh, giving the ripe contour a squeeze as well. Linda mewled happily, hugging herself to Clark’s midsection as she stuck her ass out and wiggled it around for Karen.

“Don’t think you’re the only one who enjoys not having to hold back,” Karen said, pulling up on Linda’s shoulder to turn her to the side, out of the way of Clark’s burgeoning erection. With it exposed, Karen focused her eyes on it. A moment later, low-level heatvision gushed from her pupils, two cascading bands of radiation that bathed his manhood in red light. It swelled even faster under the caressing heat, and Linda squealed happily as it rose up to butt into her breast.

She hugged the monstrous phallus to her cleavage, pursing her lips to blow a whiff of her Arctic breath down over its length. Clark groaned as the two extreme sensations combined, precum now flowing freely from his cockhead. Karen knelt down alongside Linda to watch as his superheated ejaculate dripped to the floor, sizzling there like molten lead, its heat eating away at the tiles like acid.

Both women grinned fiercely. “I think he has the hots for us,” Linda said, smiling even more broadly when Karen winced at her pun.

Linda ducked her face down to Clark’s lower belly, all rippling muscles and dark, bristling hairs. She covered the musky flesh with wet kisses, then ran her tongue up and down his manhood, finally lowering herself to lap at his balls. Clark reached down, running a hand through her golden hair, and Linda leaned her head back, running her tongue up from Clark’s taint to the weight of his balls, her eyes following the prodigious length of his shaft until she came to his cockhead, the tip dripping precum down to her face.

Moaning softly, Linda swept her lips around his glans and sucked so hard her cheeks drew inward. Clark groaned, resting both hands on Linda’s head. She sucked inch after inch of his massive shaft into her mouth, and all Clark could do to show his appreciation was pat her head with one hand as she deep-throated him. Karen watched, amazed, as Linda moved her hands to Clark’s ass, squeezing it as she bobbed her head on his throbbing prick.

Karen was astonished at just what a cocksucker Linda was. She wondered if it was just natural talent or if Linda had been picking up a taste for dick over the years. If she had, then there was at least one really lucky guy out there, because Karen thought Linda ate cock even better than she did.

Kneeling behind Linda, she wrapped her arms around the young woman, fondling and caressing her pert breasts, kissing the side of her neck, and finally reaching down to Linda’s bubbling little cunt. But most of all, she watched Linda suck cock. God, it was like seeing a master chef at work—appropriate, as she knew how delicious his cum could be.

“Cocksucker,” she whispered in Linda’s ears, not sure the girl could hear her over the blood pounding in her ears. It had been that way for Karen when she got really into giving a blowjob. “Look up at him. Look at his face. He’s loving it. He’s never had his cock down such a tight little throat. He’s never had someone suck him this good. He’s going to come, he’s going to come and fill her mouth, your throat—you won’t be able to swallow it all. He’s going to come and it’s going to taste so fucking good. Your nipples are hard, Linda. You must really like sucking cock.”

Linda was mewling as her tight lips ran over Clark’s throbbing erection, her eyes opening to stare half-disbelievingly at how much cock was outside her lips despite the huge portion in her mouth, then closing with ecstasy as she felt his prick sliding down her throat, throbbing inside her gullet. She dug her fingers into Clark’s ass, squeezing the taut muscles, pulling his groin closer to her hot, wet mouth. Karen circled around the conjoined pair, Clark standing, Linda kneeling, until she was on the other side of Clark, able to duck down between his widespread legs and kiss Linda’s chest. She sucked on one of Linda’s pink nipples, amusing herself by doing it just as hard as Linda was suckling Clark’s manhood, and looked up to watch Clark’s balls throb against Linda’s chin. As she kissed over Linda’s breasts, Karen moved her hands down Linda’s taut young belly, roaming over her toned thighs, her tight little ass, between her legs to her wet pussy. The heat there was amazing.

Linda kept kissing, kept sucking, get almost all of Karen’s small breast into her mouth as she watched Karen suck furiously, hungrily. She worked her middle finger into Linda’s pussy and it made her gag on Clark’s prick, not able to keep up her fine muscle control with Karen fucking her cunt and sucking her tit. But that was okay. Clark kept his grip on Linda’s head and held her steady as he gently rocked his hips, pistoning his cock up and down Linda’s throat.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth?” Clark asked Linda, his voice cracking as his cockhead sampled the exquisite tightness down in her gullet. “You want me to fill your… tight throat… with my cum?”

Linda refused to let his cock out of her mouth to answer. She nodded as best she could with it down her throat, mewling needfully, and Clark obligingly rolled his hips harder, fucking her mouth. Her arms were around Karen now, fingers digging into her muscular back, clawing at the impenetrable flesh. Karen lowered her hands to Linda’s thighs and urged them upward, making her ease her legs upward and wrap them around Karen’s waist. Linda wrapped her arms around Karen as well, helping Clark hold her in place as he pumped steadily into her mouth.

“Such a good girl,” Karen whispered, kissing Linda’s throat, feeling the throbbing of Clark’s prick rumbling right through it, like Linda had swallowed a revving engine. “Sucking his dick like a woman—I’m going to be so proud of you when you have all his cum in your mouth. So proud.

Linda squealed as best she could when she was sucking Clark’s prick as hard as she could.

Karen reached down between their joined bodies, holding Linda in place with one arm as she fingered her with the other. Clark’s balls were on eye level with her, she could see them growing tight, bulging just like Linda’s lips as Clark fucked into her mouth with quick, short strokes. His balls clenched; he grunted. Karen didn’t have to hear the gurgle Linda made to know that Clark was bursting, filling her mouth with his creamy seed. Karen stroked Linda’s cunt as she gulped down his cum, feeling her little pussy clench and tighten, hips moving to rabidly fuck Karen’s hand. Linda was coming, sharing in Clark’s orgasm as he filled her greedy mouth again and again, Linda’s two lovers only allowing her to climax and to swallow.

Finally, Karen dumped Linda on her ass and took her hand away. It was dripping wet, as indicative of orgasm as the pearly cum running down Linda’s chin. She weaved drunkenly, even sitting down, grinning wildly.

“I came so hard!” Linda cried, overjoyed. She looked up at Clark. “You started coming and I started coming and Karen was fucking me—I thought I’d never stop!”

“That wouldn’t have been very fair to me,” Karen said, leaning over and kissing Linda’s cum-soaked lips.

Linda moaned happily into the kiss, then darted her tongue into Karen’s mouth as well, as if trying to recapture the tasty cum that Karen had stolen from her.

“If you want my cum that bad,” Clark began, stroking the dregs of his orgasm out to trickle down his knob. “You can have some of your own.”

Karen faced him, swirling her tongue over his member, tasting several drops of cum that seeped from his tip. Linda watched with glowing eyes, feeling an irrational sense of jealousy considering the warmly leaden weight she felt in her belly—all the cum that Clark had already deposited in her mouth.

Linda popped her mouth off of Clark’s prick and saw Karen watching her, recognizing the girl’s envy. She chuckled. “I guess we’re both cocksuckers, aren’t we?”

“Well… not just cock.” Linda’s eyes flashed down to Karen’s pussy and a thought struck her. “Hey, have you ever—I mean, is it allowed—would either of you be interested in…”

Karen ran a hand over Linda’s tight little breasts, finding a molten drop of cum on the curve of one. She playfully rubbed it into Linda’s flesh. “Spit it out, Supergirl. Rao knows you haven’t spit anything else out today…”

Clark crouched down, joining Karen and Linda on the floor. “It’s alright, Linda. You can tell us anything.”

Linda bit her lip. “Would you ever think about—Clark, coming in someone’s pussy, and then, Karen, you could eat her pussy—eat it while it’s full of cum?”

Karen smiled. “Linda, Clark’s a big pushover. He’ll come wherever you want. And I’m _always_ down to eat your pussy.”

“Me? I meant yo—but you would? In my pussy?”

“Wherever you want,” Clark said, smiling good-naturedly at her excitement.

“He came in my ass,” Karen said.

Linda’s eyes grew huge as she remembered. “I bet that felt good…”

“It made me come, that’s for sure—even if it did feel like I was taking a whole ‘nother cock up my ass.”

“I wanna try that!” Linda cried. “I wanna do that too!”

Karen looked over at the clock on the wall. “How long can you stay?”

Linda’s tired eyes roamed the walls, nearly missing the clock there, they were so glazed over. “I can stay another hour,” she said. “But I can come back. I wanna come back a lot…”

Karen hugged her tightly, sparing a slight grin as she felt her big, pendulous breasts almost soak up Linda’s smaller ones. “You can come to me as often as you want.” She looked at Clark. “To either of us. We’ll be all boyfriend girlfriend. Or… girlfriend boyfriend girlfriend. Honestly, I’m way more of a boyfriend than Clarkie.”

“Hey,” Clark objected gently.

“I’m just saying, which one of us is more likely to spread out on the couch and watch football?”

Linda forced a grin, but was too anxious for it to really hold. She still couldn’t believe all the things she had felt. It seemed like it should all come apart at any moment—that she wasn’t _meant_ to have all of this. “And we can do this some more? With… with you, and me, and Clarkie… _Kal,”_ she corrected herself, with an effusive eye-roll over her own dimness.

“Do what?” Karen asked innocently, casting a gleefully mischievous look at Clark. He leaned back and let himself luxuriate in his own satisfaction while Karen had her fun.

“Sex. Fucking. Having, making sex… love… with the fucking…” Linda babbled, clutching at one of Karen’s asscheeks as she held Clark’s member in her other hand. “I just want this to be happening a lot. All the time. In my, my pussy…”

“Just in your pussy?” Karen asked, grinning widely.

“No, I wanna it everywhere. I wanna do everything.” Linda beamed, not noticing Karen’s irony. “And everything you wanna do, too. I wanna try it all!”

Relaxing his self-control, Clark let his prick stir in Linda’s grip. “Well, Linda, I know you’ve already tried this, but…”

“Yes, she has already tried it!” Karen smiled fiendishly. “My turn!”

She took Clark’s manhood into her mouth, Linda shooting bolt upright to stare at Clark in outrage. “Clark! No! That’s mine!”

“Fair’s fair,” Clark sighed happily, resting his hands behind his head. “You’ll have to share.”

Linda looked down, seething at the unfairness of it all as Karen sucked down almost all of Clark’s prick with her superior skill and experience. Then she saw Clark’s bloated balls dangling under Karen’s chin, throbbing as they prepared to supply her with all the cum she could ever want.

“I get your balls!” Linda tittered, happy once more, and ducked down to lick them as Clark watched.

Karen came up off of his shaft, tickling the tip of her tongue against his glans as she gripped his length in both her hands and squeezed. She was rewarded with a gleaming drop of his precum, and her tongue fluttered it away. “You have just the most beautiful cock,” Karen said, an arrogant grin flashing on her face. “I almost hate to share it…”

Linda trailed her mouth up Clark’s thick member, shouldering Karen aside to circle Clark’s knob with her tongue. It seemed to be getting thicker and thicker as her tongue caressed it, coating every stony inch with her saliva.

“We’ll take care of you, Kal,” Linda said lovingly. She was so sweet, Karen licked her cheek to see if she would taste of sugar. The two traded a look after she’d done it, and it was only the throbbing immensity of Clark’s erection that distracted the two from the smoldering tension passing between them.

Karen cupped Clark’s scrotum in her hand, lifting his balls up to test their hefty weight. She could tell his balls were filled with cum as thick as wet cement, and about as heavy, ready to stuff her mouth or her cunt or her ass, or all three. Maybe all six, counting Linda.

Speaking of Linda, the girl was choking, sputtering as she tried to take Clark’s engorged manhood all the way to her gullet. Clark ran his hand through her hair, his thumb firmly pressed into her forehead as he forced her up off his member with a steady, gentle force. She came up to look at him with wide eyes, as if afraid he’d be disappointed in her for being able to take his erection as Karen had, but he was gracing her with a warm smile.

“Let me taste your pussy,” he said softly, while Karen picked up on his cock where Linda had left off.

Doing a skipping hop along Clark’s prostate body with the help of her flight, Linda positioned herself cross-legged on Clark’s chest, her legs slung behind his head, which was now nestled in her lap. Clark barked a laugh at the novel position; he’d underestimated Linda’s flexibility as well as her inventiveness.

“Is this okay?” Linda asked, brow furrowing as she worried that Clark was laughing at her.

“It’s perfect,” Clark said immediately. “You’re perfect. Rao, your—your _sister_ is perfect!”

Linda looked back to see Karen going down on Clark, one hand holding a meaty thigh in place over her shoulder, the other rubbing circles over his well-muscled belly.

“I’m gonna learn how to do that,” Linda sighed. “I don’t care how big your cock gets, I’m gonna learn how to take—take—“ Clark was prying apart her labia, his tongue inching through the glossy pink flesh that it hid. “Take it all…” Linda finished as his tongue reached her clit, and her juices began to flow in an unstoppable river out of her sex and into his mouth.

_I have to be the luckiest man in the world,_ Clark thought as he swallowed the deliciousness coming from Linda. He could only hope to make Linda and Karen feel just as lucky.

His hips spiked upward. Karen’s hands were on his scrotum, squeezing balls bloated with cum until Clark felt like his cock was a volcano about to erupt. He could feel his climax building inside him, Karen’s skilled suckling never enough to overwhelm him, just making his orgasm mount and mount and mount… his only distraction was Linda’s sweet taste as he lapped at her dripping cunt, but even her plentiful moans began to sound as if they were coming from far away with Karen continuing to mouth his prick and fondle his testes.

He thought of all that he and Karen and Linda had done in the past few hours—had it even been that long? He thought of how much pleasure he had felt, and how the two ladies had enjoyed themselves, Linda learning so much and Karen obviously relishing teaching her, like a big sister teaching her younger sibling about boys, albeit in a way he doubted anyone in Smallville had ever imagined. Memories of their lovemaking ran through his head like a pleasant dream he was trying to recall after waking.

Clark whipped Linda’s swelling clit with his tongue, feeling the tension growing in her as well, hoping she would join him in orgasm. He was almost there, feeling that wonderful weight at the end of his cockhead that told him he was about to burst open, and the sensation was building, building…

_What more could a guy want?_ was his last thought before he arched his back, gritted his teeth, and released an exuberant reward for all the work Karen had done. He was aware of her sucking even harder, the sound of her swallowing booming through his enhanced senses even more gluttonously loud than his own thundering heartbeat and racing blood.

Above him, Linda rode his face, cooing and mewling and finally coming down from the high she’d gotten from him, slipping off of his heaving chest and into Karen’s arms. She couldn’t move, could only look on enviously as Karen gave her a smug look and licked her lips clean. Karen’s strong features were virtually whitewashed with cum. Even for a Kryptonian, there was only so much her throat could handle.

After a moment of pouting, Linda shut her eyes, just savoring Karen dripping with cum and Clark so completely satisfied and herself almost obnoxiously pleasured. “I wish I could live here with you two,” she moaned happily. “I wish we could do this every day.”

Clark chuckled warmly, folding her in his arms along with Karen. He moved sluggishly, as overwhelmed with satisfaction as she was. Linda took some solace in the fact that Karen hadn’t gotten off, and had to content herself with nestling in under Clark’s muscular arm. “Karen and I don’t live together. Not that I blame anyone for not remembering addresses at the—“

“Why don’t we?” Karen asked.

“Why don’t we what?”

“Live together,” Karen continued. “All of us. And, yeah, fuck like hell when we want. Why not? It makes us happy. Not like we get a lot to be happy about. Might as well enjoy what we do have.”

“I… have a lot to be happy about…” Clark said, confused. He could see Linda beaming, though, as she happily snuggled up to both himself and Karen.

“That would be _awesome!”_ she cheered to her more voluptuous counterpart. “People think I’m Clark’s cousin anyway, so he could sublet to me…”

“I own a one-bedroom apartment,” Clark protested.

“I can afford three bedrooms,” Karen said. “Since I’m not working in a dying medium.”

“Now wait just a—“

Karen pressed on. “Clark, you and I, we date, live together. Linda, you stay with us. No one would be the wiser.”

“That would be fun, obviously, but—“ Clark said automatically. He struggled to continue and point out the flaw in the plan, but nothing was springing to mind. Maybe he should shoot Batman an e-mail.

“But can’t I date him too?” Linda asked, jutting her lower lip out a little. “I could change my name. Wear a different wig…”

Karen smirked at her. “Save something for marriage, kiddo. No, you can—you can be _Superman’s_ partner.”

“She can?” Clark asked. He didn’t realize it, but he’d abandoned his thought of poking holes in Karen’s plan.

“Sure. Half the people think Superman and Supergirl are dating anyway. Just make it official. I’ll enjoy only having to put up with you in Clark mode. Otherwise, I need my space. I’ll be more than happy hanging out with the JSA while you two losers are on the Justice League.”

“I don’t like your implication about the Justice League!” Linda protested.

Clark patted her hip. “She’s kidding,” he said, grinning a little as he thought of how Linda was comfortable enough with Earth social mores to know that Karen didn’t really think of them as losers, but was still unable to see the respect she really did hold the JLA in, deep down.

Maybe it would do Linda some good, having him and Karen around as role models, friends she didn’t have to hide her secret from. In fact, none of them had to hide their secrets. Not with each other.

Linda wrapped her arms around Clark’s arm, hugging his bicep tightly. “That sounds _so good._ Can we, Clark? Can we?”

“How can you say no to that face?” Karen asked, embracing Clark’s other arm, pressing her breasts into his shoulder. “Or these _tits?”_

Clark gulped. It was starting to look like he had two new girlfriends.

And people said redheads were fiery.


	2. Chapter 2

With Lois wanting to get away from him in every aspect of their lives, Clark was left without his usual desk neighbor in the bullpen. Somehow, Steve Lombard had taken over that role, and now Clark found himself playing Goofy to the seedy (and gone to seed) jock’s Pete.

“Here’s the thing, Kent. You can’t be too surprised the Lois Lady dumped you. She used to date Lex Luthor! She had Superman sniffing around! How’s a mere mortal like you supposed to compete?”

“How indeed?” Clark replied with long-suffering patience. He could tolerate most anything, but Steve Lombard was like aural Kryptonite. There were ultrasonic frequencies that Clark could block out with greater ease.

“I’ll tell you how,” Steve continued, falling in love with the sound of his own voice all over again. “Core strength. Now, you take a shot of apple cider vinegar before bed—“

The elevator dinged as it arrived on their floor. Grateful for the reprieve, Clark cast his superhearing out to scan the car. He caught, surprisingly enough, the firm superhuman heartbeat of Karen Starr, lifting a little at the prospect of seeing him as she stepped out through the opening doors.

A pair of red shorts hugged her womanly hips, slung so low on them that her belly button was exposed, and leaving bare all but the last inch of her muscular thighs. The pants were tight to the point of sheerness, barely blunting her pubic mound and stretching between her firm buttocks to leave a bare expanse of taut material only slightly relieving the plunging valley between her asscheeks.

Her legs were nude down to a falling pair of socks and the chucks that she wore over them. Her waist was similarly naked, not so much as a bead of sweat obscuring the sweet taper of her hourglass figure or the subtle lines flexing across her belly to indicate her strong abdominal muscles. Seemingly at the very bottom of her cleavage, a crop top shirt began, holding in her ample breasts with such a strain that the fabric was practically painted across the two globes. A slash ran down the neck of the shirt, stopping right between her breasts. It could’ve been the first defeat the material was suffering in trying to constrain such bounteous tits, as Clark could’ve sworn he heard the rip tearing and chafing with every long stride and heaving breath that Karen took.

In her hands—and this truly could’ve taken Clark long minutes to get to, if he weren’t already so intimately familiar with the details of Karen’s truly epic physique—was a brown paper bag, the top rolled down and scrunched up to seal in whatever she was delivering.

“There you are, Clarkie! Oh, you have such a nice desk!”

She walked toward him, her clothing making every step a production. The voluptuous jiggle of her ass left nary a wrinkle in all of her shorts, while her cleavage shifted and swayed to peek out of the rip in her top, leaving no doubt that as exposed as her clothes left her, it was truly nothing compared to how she would look naked.

“You forgot your lunch, sweetie. You’re lucky I was going into the city anyway. I’d hate to leave you going to some fast food place just to keep from starvation!”

Heads were poking up out of their cubicles like a colony of prairie dogs, men and women alike simply _gazing_ while Karen bent her Amazonian six feet over Clark to deposit his packed lunch down on his desk. As she did so, her ass jutted out directly at Steve Lombard. The man looked like he was having a coronary as he saw almost entirely through the thinly stretched fabric, able to make out that there was not even a thong underneath—and that on the other end of Karen Starr, Clark Kent of all people had a corresponding view down her cleavage as she smiled and winked at him.

“I know you have a _big appetite,_ Clarkie, but this’ll just have to tide it over until dinner. You will be making it home for dinner, won’t you?”

Clark had to cough to clear his throat, shocked that even Karen would make such a spectacle of herself. But then, he supposed that when you wore a costume like hers, you got comfortable with stares very quickly. “That I will,” he said, almost wheezing.

“ _Good._ The only work I want _you_ doing after dark is on _me—“_

As if that artillery burst of a pronouncement wasn’t enough, she leaned in to his personal space. Not to kiss him on the cheek or even the lips, but to _lick_ him from his jawline to his temple, moaning slightly as she caught some of the sweat she’d provoked to his brow.

Then she straightened; with Clark still seated, he was at eye level with her groin, and he could’ve swore he felt the heat coming off it to prove her attraction to him was no joke, only a little played up for the cheap seats. She turned on her heels, displaying the profound roundness of her ass, and sashayed her hips for him as she walked away. Clark had to marshal all his self-control—the kind usually deployed to hold up a battleship—to keep the jump of lust he felt in his manhood from growing so erect that it ripped right out of his slacks.

Steve was almost as broadsided as Clark, just from watching. “You—you and her—who was—she’s—and you—“

Clark picked up the bagged lunch. “I should eat this before it gets cold.”

He managed to just barely keep himself to a hasty walk until he was out of view, then he flew at Mach 7 to where Karen had disembarked from the elevator and found her way to a supply closet. He could hear from her heartbeat that showing off for him and arousing his lust so thoroughly had been as exciting for her as it was for him.

“Oh, Clarkie, I got all turned around—“ she said, her voice making a breathy production of faux-innocence. “I just got off the elevator… is this where I’m supposed to get off?”

He caught her in a heated kiss, devouring every single moan, sigh, and grunt he could get out of her. Karen one-upped him, as usual, jumping up and wrapping her long legs around his waist, tightening them almost to the point of pain. It was all Clark could do to throw open the door to the supply closet and wrestle Karen inside before the urge to throw her down and ravage her on the floor became impossible to resist.

Her broad back met a shelf of cleaning supplies, rattling several of them from their proscribed placement as he continued kissing her and fondling her overwarm body. She made to rip his shirt open, but Clark grabbed her wrists and forced them up above her head, knocking more spray bottles and chemical jugs loose as he pinned her hands in place. He couldn’t afford to go back to work looking like he’d just been through a hurricane.

“So what was the big idea there?” Clark asked her. He was playing her game, teasing her and tantalizing her before the big finish. Karen just had to smile rakishly as the tables were turned on her. Her hips were in a constant slow roll, trying to tempt him out of asking questions and into joining her in christening the floor.

“I think you _know_ what the big idea is,” Karen retorted. “And you’d better let it out before it pumps out so much precum that your costume smells like a body pillow.”

“I never gave Maxima the time of day,” Clark said. “I think I can hold out here. Besides, just looking at you in that outfit is pretty fun on its own.”

Karen rolled her eyes even as she smiled fondly. “Fine. I just didn’t like the idea of everyone seeing you as a dateless loser. So I decided to give a little hint of how much you’re enjoying life.”

“And Linda?”

“College girl is in class. Which means I have you all to myself.” Karen leaned in to whisper in his ear. “But if you’re so set on having more than one hole, you can use all three of mine. How about it, Supes? Now that I’ve brought you lunch, how about working up an appetite?”

In a flash, Clark had taken her up on her offer, not that Karen was making a fight of it. He plopped Karen down on her heels, spun her around, and shoved her against a water heater so fast that she barely managed to get her hands up to catch herself in time. Karen cooed at his roughness, swaying her hips deliciously to show that not only did she approve, but she found it all quite arousing as well.

“It’s funny how you’ve chosen to date the one man who can overpower you,” Clark said, running his hand through her hair, down the nape of her neck, over the strong muscles of her back, and down to the thin covering of her shorts. It was all so tempting—as much as his hand would’ve loved to stay and linger on any one portion of her anatomy, the rest of it called out to him irresistibly.

“But you never would.” Karen twisted, looking up at him over her shoulder before rising a little ways to kiss his chin. “Unless I asked nicely…”

There was such a wealth of options available for Clark to enjoy that it was impossible for him to make his mind up. He could only decide, finally, on simply choosing whatever way of fucking her seemed most likely to please Karen, in thanks for the generosity of her sharing her perfect body with him.

And judging by the way she was still snapping her ass from side to side, rolling it slowly to draw the eye to the exuberance of its curviness through those shorts that clung to her round buttocks like the skin of an orange…

Clark bunched his fist in the seat of her pants, jerking it down around her thighs with a sharp motion. Exposed, Clark couldn’t help but be amazed by how the inner curvature of her buttocks was even sweeter and more succulent than her tight clothing had made it appear, a peach that cried out in all its juiciness to be devoured before it lost one bit of its ripeness. He ran his fingers over the firm flesh, squeezing, rubbing, and Karen cooed, her teeth snapping animalistically as she quivered in his hand.

Even for as considerate a man as Clark Kent, it took him a moment to realize Karen was staring pointedly at him. The look and feel of her ass tended to drown out other considerations. He made eye contact with her again, giving her ass a firm pat as he did.

Karen grinned at his audacity. If any other man had touched her that way… “Just so you know,” she said. “I’m not Lois Lane. I don’t want to be made love to. I want to be fucked. I wanna be _yours.”_

Clark grinned himself at Karen’s boundless confidence. She really was one hell of a woman, even putting aside her awe-inspiring figure. Asking for what she wanted as eagerly as she showed off what she had—it was something even Clark at times felt too mild-mannered for.

“That’s the idea,” he agreed, his voice husky, as he moved fully behind Karen, shifting his right hand to the right and putting his left hand on her left buttock, kneading the two exquisite mounds as he opened them up, revealing she was wet from her womanhood to her taint. Beneath her supple ass, her shorts stretched even tauter around her thighs, the perfect finishing touch on the picture of her naked backside. Only…

Clark took hold of her shirt, cropped to only inches below her bust, and rolled its hem up over those famous breast. Karen smirked knowingly as the action pulled her tits up even higher than they usually were. When the shirt was up around her collarbone, they dropped, freed from its weak confines to bounce and jiggle before coming to a rest. It was an incredible reminder of the full heft of her cleavage, as Clark could see their contours swaying even from behind her broad, muscular back. He bit the inside of his cheek in sheer lust, his cock fuming with precum as hot as lava. There were Kryptonian meditational techniques that could reduce the forcefulness of his ejaculation and the raw power of his lovemaking, but Clark wouldn’t bother with those.

As Karen had said, she wanted to be fucked.

“It’s amazing to me,” Clark said, sparing one last look at the lower contours of her hourglass figure, her wide hips every bit as voluptuously tempting as her enormous breasts. “You wear a leotard into battle, and yet an ass as delectable as yours never seems to get the attention it deserves.”

Karen bit her lip, knowing that Clark was drawing things out purely to tantalize her. As _he_ had said, he was the one man on Earth who could definitively overpower her—and also the one man who could deny himself around her for any amount of time. Even Batman was only human… Clark was so much more, in every capacity. “What can I say? The view from the front ain’t no slouch.”

“No, it isn’t.” Clark ran a hand around her ribs to caress the side of her breast, pushing it gently against its twin like an infinitely bigger example of Newton’s Cradle. “And maybe from that empty hole in front, people think you’re trying to draw attention to your, ah, more well-rounded attributes…”

“Speaking of empty holes,” Karen said, and gave her ass an insistent shake. Her shorts slipped another inch down her firm thighs.

“You know what I think?” Clark asked, clapping his hands on her hips. Karen closed her eyes blissfully. This was it! “I think we should see about making that ass a bit more attention-grabbing.”

“It’s the grabbing part I wish we could get on wi—“

Suddenly, Clark’s hand chopped down, whistling as it swung through the air. The flat of his palm powered into Karen’s bare buttocks, forcibly impacting them with strength that could’ve overturned a bus. Karen gasped as the raw power of the blow rippled through her fleshy cheeks, inner reverberations scoring inside her aroused sex like she was sitting on a boombox going at full blast. It stung like hell at the same time it took her completely by surprise with pleasure, the masochistic enjoyment she felt simply something she had never experienced before. Most men were just not strong enough to cause her pain, anymore than they were strong enough to give her pleasure.

Clark Kent wasn’t most men.

With her own superhuman senses, Karen was aware of the reddened handprint Clark had left on her ass, blooming hotly as her flesh reacted to the violent love-tap. And even as she gaped in shock, Karen knew that Clark had only used a fraction of his strength.

Clark gave her ass another fond pat, his light touch stimulating the aching embers of the bruise he had left. Karen bit her lip in equally hot arousal. It was no wonder he’d sprung this on her when Linda wasn’t around to join in. This seemed _way_ too adult for even the twentysomething to get in on.

“Well?” Clark asked, with a smugness in his words that contradicted his belated request for consent. He knew as well as she did how much he’d just turned her on. He could see how the folds of her cunt were clenching inside her, smell the copious arousal that was flooding her mons… “Would you be interested in that—or should I just fuck you?”

Karen had to roll her lip out from between her teeth before she bit clean through it. She was suddenly very grateful Clark had taken his time before getting his rocks off. “We should have lunch together more often.”

Karen’s teeth grinded together. _Rao,_ the thought of _Superman_ spanking her—finally delivering on the sexual tension and sadomasochistic subtext and all that fucking Alan Moore shit she was almost ashamed to be falling for—but she was just too damn horny. She needed to come. _Now._

“Spanking later,” she said. “Fucking now.”

Clark smiled. “I guess I can’t punish you until you’ve been naughty.”

Something about the way he said it, in that firm, Gregory Peck voice of his, talking about _domming_ her for shit’s sake—it made Karen _clench._

He grabbed her arm, trying to turn her around for a kiss or something high school like that, but Karen pulled away from him. “Fuck me like this,” she said, facing away from him still, her ass in the air. She wiggled its naked contours around, causing a bit of pain in the red handprint he’d left from smacking her there. “Like a bitch in heat!”

When Clark saw her thickly rounded ass, he could’ve sworn he felt fresh cum swelling his balls, every facet of his reproductive system preparing to fill this perfect mate with his seed. The fact that she was not undressed, but still had on her barely-there top and shorts, only pulled up and down out of the way, gave an obscenely sleazy edge to what already promised to be one hell of a fuck. As much as he, as any man, would enjoy making love to someone even half as beautiful as Karen, there was just something about taking a woman hard and fast. It was the kind of impulse he usually would’ve chided himself for. But Karen was the last person to complain about being treated like an object, so long as that object was well-fucked.

“ _Like_ a bitch in heat?” he asked a bit facetiously, the way he said it putting verbal quotes around the idea that she was anything else.

Karen almost growled, her ears burning. “Men… you’d better fuck me before I get sick of your shit and—“

While Karen fumed, Clark knelt behind her, aiming his cockhead between her thighs. His knob slipped in easily, and even if the sheer length and thickness of his shaft challenged her ability to take him, he forced it in, pushing inside even the narrowest, furthest depths of her sucking, needing folds. Her warmly oozing juices bathed him, feeling a little like Karen’s saliva as she gave him a blowjob—and indeed, her cunt was sucking him in as much as it was tightening in a vain attempt to keep him out.

Karen was lost in the sudden rush of sensation, undone by just how _fucked_ she was. She’d let Clark get her goat, and in her distraction, she’d forgotten just how big his cock was and how hard he fucked with it. Clark had reminded her. She would never forget it again. At the moment, Karen didn’t think she’d ever think of anything else.

“ _Ghnnnn—_ your cock… your fucking cock!” she moaned. And smiled, unable to say it, but so damn glad she was his.

“Do you think you can take it?” Clark asked, looking down at her labia stretched wide around his penetrating manhood. “Every day? Every morning and every night? Maybe the odd afternoon when I have the time?”

Like so many mild-mannered men, Clark was an animal when he was aroused, far surpassing the passion displayed by contemporaries like Steve Lombard, even though they were much quicker to brag about their endowments and skills. As with all things, actions spoke louder than words. And the way Clark thrust into Karen, enjoying her cunt like she was the last woman on Earth, was far more of a testament than any amount of words could be.

“Oh, shit…” Karen breathed. “You’re so damn big.”

Clark smiled smugly. Though he did consider himself somewhat meek, in the Biblical sense, he was hardly as mild-mannered as he pretended to be to conceal his identity. And he knew that as unnecessary as it was to boast, Karen was the type to enjoy a little… confident assessment of his attributes.

“When I get through with you,” he informed Karen in no uncertain terms, “you’ll be able to fuck a horse.”

Karen’s eyes rolled back into her head. _It’s no wonder Lois named him Superman…_


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was slamming himself into Karen as if in a rage when a glint showed in his eyes. Suddenly, instead of kneeling down behind Karen, he was picking her up, holding her back against his belly as easily as he would tote a bag of groceries. Then he plunged her down on his upright erection, jamming her to its base and then back up to the bellend, locking Karen in the violent full-nelson position that made her little more than a masturbatory aid he was jerking off with.

Karen screamed with agonized release. Never before had she been taken with such brutal deliciousness. As she was forced down his prick and then jerked back off it, ecstasy tore through her sex like waves crashing down on a shore. She thought there was no way it could get any better.

Then it was like there was a storm, whipping the waves up to massive heights before they came pounding down. Clark’s manhood exploded in a hugely gushing ejaculation, soaking her womanhood so thoroughly that Karen thought she would feel wet for the rest of her life. She silenced her scream with painfully gritted teeth, not willing to repeat her loud mistake from earlier, needing to keep silent, avoid being discovered, stay secret at all costs—

“AHHHHHHH!” Karen finally cried, her hands clenched in her hair until the knuckles were bone-white.

“Karen!” Clark gasped, making it sound simultaneously like a filthy curse and a lovelorn whisper. His pleasure peaked with Karen’s sex still clenching around him, and he fell forward to brace himself against the wall, Karen hanging from him, caught by the one arm that still held her in position. “Yes, yes…” he moaned, his lips on her neck. “You cannot be real, Karen… you’re like a dream…”

“Oh no—I wake up when dreams get that… intense,” Karen replied after a few seconds. “My pussy feels like someone went over it with a meat tenderizer.”

“Sorry,” Clark said, embarrassed but a little proud. “I guess I got a little carried away. Did I hurt you?”

“Clark, you can hurt me like that every day of the week,” Karen sighed. Putting her legs down so she could get unsteadily to her feet, she pulled her top down over her breasts. “In fact, hurt me some more the moment that cock’s…”

She turned around to see that, as she should’ve anticipated, Clark’s erection was at full mast, the tip pearly with white precum, ready for more.

“Oh shit,” Karen gasped, actually a little fearful. She didn’t know if she could survive these marathon sex sessions. Then she reminded herself that she was a Kryptonian just as much as he was. She was literally built for this.

“Shit,” Karen said again, smiling shakily. “How do you want to play with that toy, huh?”

“Play?” Clark asked. He opened his belt buckle. “We’re not playing, Karen. You’ve been a naughty girl. And you know what Superman does when people have been bad.”

“Give them a good talking-to and buy them an ice cream sundae?” Karen asked sunnily.

In a flash, he reached out, grasped her top, and ripped it open. Her breasts were bare again, but more than that—the shock of the violent action made Karen feel exposed, a little humiliated—she liked it. Breathing hard as the tatters that remained of her shirt fell around her heaving tits.

“Pretty things like this shouldn’t be hidden away from the world,” Clark said, playing his fingertips over the rotund curves of her breasts. Karen swallowed—they felt more sensitive than ever, goosepimples in the millions covering their massive heft. “You could at least charge admission,” he added rakishly.

“And cause a run on the banks?” Karen shot back. “No. I think we should make sure they stay in the right hands.”

Clark’s fingertips slid along her nipples, the areolas equally oversized, and even more tender than the contours of her breasts. Clark circled them with a smile over how Karen seethed with anticipation. When he took his hands away, the indomitable Power Girl wore a pout as cute as a baby kitten.

“Did you know, Karen, that the belt I wear as Clark Kent is the same one I put on as Superman?” He pulled it out of its loops. With her superhearing, the sound of the leather whispering against the material of Clark’s slacks was nearly deafening. “I just reverse it, that’s all.” He showed her the other side, with the familiar bright yellow. “It’s almost unbreakable.”

In a rush, he lashed it across Karen’s breasts. They wobbled violently under the impact, a red welt across them where it had landed, and Karen moaned piteously in lust and pain.

“Eeuuhhh!” she wailed, her body going as taut as a bowstring. “Again!” she gritted out immediately after her pained outcry. “Harder! Whip me!”

Clark cracked his belt across her tits once more and Karen lurched back, panting like a boat cresting waves of depraved ecstasy. Her body broke out in a sweat as it filled with lust, pain bursting in the sensitive breasts Clark cruelly whipped, bringing with it pleasure that heightened with every stroke he gave her.

Clark grinned, sweeping the whip across Karen as hard as she could take, his other hand grasping his manhood. He barely had to touch it to share in Karen’s passion.

“Do it, Clark, do it!” Karen hissed, cupping her breasts to hold them up for Clark’s assault, their roundness already flushed red, with scarlet lines where the edges of the belt had cut into her soft flesh.

Clark swung the belt and it tore across her tits again. Karen shrieked, shaking and tensing with pleasure she could barely stand.

“Uurrhh! _Fuck!”_ she cried. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna fuckin’ come from this. Whip my tits! Fucking _punish me_ for being such a slut for you!”

She took an involuntary step toward him as she beseeched Clark, and he shoved her back against the wall, almost lifting her feet off the floor. With his hand off his cock, his erection screamed with the need for release.

Clark draped his belt around Karen’s neck, seeing her eyes light up at the prospect of being choked, but instead he grasped her hips, lined himself up with her, and sank his prick deep into her cunt. Karen’s breasts were flushed red, almost glowing, and they jiggled once more as he thrust into her, the motion aggravating the soreness that covered them. Karen moaned in a perfect blend of hurt and relief, her cunt sucking at Clark’s member as if out of control.

“I love you!” Clark groaned as cum streamed out of his cock, splashing into Karen’s sex like an artillery shell bursting.

Karen went adorably cross-eyed, her face otherwise beatific, her expression beyond both pain and pleasure. “Fill me up, lover… my cunt’s _yours…_ fucking _use it!”_

One hand gripped Karen’s golden hair hard, tilting her head back with the strength of a born warrior, while his other arm wrapped around her back, holding her as gently as a kitten—all while he rolled his hips inside her thighs, pumping himself into her sex, feeding his cum into her willing cunt. Clark’s body jerked as he gasped with release, filling Karen’s hot pussy as if throwing fuel onto its burning fire.

“Oh, Clark,” Karen gasped softly, her eyes rolling back in her head, her entire body trembling with the reverberations of the cum filling and actually stretching her pussy slightly. The quivering only provoked more pain in her reddened breasts, which helped make Karen’s orgasm too much to bear—which, for her, was just right.

“Give it to me, Clark! More! Yes! _Moorree!”_ She came suddenly, flying to the heights of her orgasm as if in a space shuttle taking off, her buttocks clenching so hard they split the denim that so tightly covered them. She threw herself forward to kiss Clark, wrenching her hair out of his grasp so forcefully that a few unbreakable strands of it were left in his hand. As their lips met in a paradoxically long, leisurely moment—a perfect counterpoint to the sheer eruption of her pained climax—she sobbed and gasped with satisfaction against his broad chest.

“Ohhhh _fuck,”_ she breathed when they finally pulled away. “That was un-fucking-believable.” She looked down at her breasts, laughing richly as she saw the faded red that still covered them. “Times like this, I think the boob window might not’ve been such a hot idea. Goddamn, you might as well have fucking branded me.”

“There’s an idea,” he teased, letting his eyes glow briefly red. “A nice little S, right here.” He clapped her bare ass, bringing to Karen’s attention how damaged her shorts were now.

“Oh man,” she whinged, looking herself over—but not without a twinge of satisfaction at the extremes she had driven sweet, lovable Clark Kent to. “It’s a good thing I bought this outfit just for you. This thing’s DOA.”

“Really?” Clark asked innocently. “I think it’s an improvement.”

She booped his nose and for a moment, Clark was reminded of Linda. For all the women’s obvious differences, Karen could be just as sweet as her ‘sister’, if not sweeter. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll wear it for you again. If it’s laundry day. And I don’t have to leave the apartment.”

“Wear that and I guarantee you won’t.” Clark groaned as he pushed the last of his cum into her cunt, which still sucked at him.

“Oh fuck—“ Karen keened, her eyes once more wandering around her skull. She picked herself up off of Clark, her legs naturally unsteady, but Clark gentlemanly catching her by the shoulders. “That thing should be registered as an assisted suicide device. I could kill myself with it!”

Clark grew solemn. “You shouldn’t joke like that, Karen. It’s incredibly insensitive of you. After all, I’ve been dead.”

After a moment of being taken aback—and taken in—by Clark’s pitch-perfect deadpan, Karen burst out laughing, with Clark joining her. He took the belt off her neck and circled it through his pants once more.

Karen stretched as Clark straightened himself up. He looked none the worse for wear after a few moments’ work. Fixing his tie just in time, his cell phone went off.

“I think you might’ve been away from your desk for too long,” Karen teased. “They’re about to send out search parties.”

“No, it’s Linda,” Clark said, having glanced at the caller ID. He answered it. “Hello?”

“Clark? Cousin? Love? Do you have any idea what it’s like to be sitting in class, taking notes for a very important test, when suddenly you start hearing twenty minutes of supersonic gasping, moaning, screaming, and _penetration?”_ Linda demanded.

“Oh?” Clark asked, looking at the overhearing Karen, who made an exaggerated ‘whoops’ face. “I didn’t think we were that loud.”

“Clark, dogs are going crazy all over the tri-county area. What were you two _doing?_ I heard, God, it sounded like someone was being _whipped?”_

Clark coughed. “Well, Linda, sometimes adults have certain desires they like to experiment with…”

“Very successful experiment,” Karen laughed.

“ _Ewwww!”_ Linda cried. “Okay, okay, fine, kink positivity, go kinks—please don’t do that around me? Wait, were you doing the whipping or…?”

“Yes, Karen was on the receiving end.”

“Okay, that’s not so bad,” Linda reasoned. “Guys being into that stuff is just _weird._ Wait, is that not feminist of me? _Ughh!_ This is why I’m taking Women’s Studies!”

“It is?” Karen asked.

“Listen, Linda, I’ve invented a sort of special earplugs for situations like these, and I once drew up plans for a sort of hyperdimensional white noise generator that might come in handy for those of us, ah, feeling noisy.”

“Okay, okay, whatever floats the boat,” Linda said. “Just make sure this is all cleared up before you start… _whatever_ with Karen again. Have some consideration for the other Daredevil types in the world, you know?”

She hung up. Clark bemusedly put the cell phone back in his pocket.

“Who’s Daredevil?” he asked.

“Some TV show. I think I’m going to take my cunt home now,” Karen announced. “And soak it in a nice warm bath. Maybe I’ll invite this certain college co-ed I know along…”

She turned and walked away, feeling Clark’s eyes on her tightly jiggling ass as she went. She posed playfully for him as she threw the door open, then left the building at superspeed.

She was by no means ashamed of her naked body, but she very much liked the idea that it was only for Kryptonian consumption.


End file.
